1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of radio and network communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for logging and collecting usage activity from media devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
The music industry has been revolutionized with the development of digital media content and methods for distributing and accessing digital media content. For example, satellite radio, or Digital Audio Radio Service (DARS), is the broadcast of digital audio programming via satellites directly to subscribers or users. Through satellite radio, subscribers can receive high quality, uninterrupted, digital data such as radio over many different radio channels. Digital radio content includes, for example, digital quality music, talk radio, sports, news, weather, and the like. More traditionally, terrestrial broadcast media such as FM and AM radio allow radio signals to be widely broadcast to listeners having FM or AM receivers.
Often, audio content providers rely on ratings companies that monitor the audio activity of a few listeners and use statistical analysis methods to scientifically estimate the total number of listeners for content. Satellite radio stations, commercial radio stations and other content providers may use this data to adjust advertising rates and/or to refine programming content.
Currently, there is no efficient means for monitoring a listener's audio activity, especially when the user is using a mobile audio device. The monitoring performed by ratings companies typically includes sending a listening diary to a listener, in which the listener can manually write down their activity. However, this method has varying levels of inaccuracy depending on how committed a listener is to accurately recording audio activity. In addition, while a listener can transmit this information via, for example, email, an inherent time lag occurs which renders this information less effective for real-time analysis or decision making.
Accordingly, there currently exists a need for improved methods and systems of monitoring a listener's audio activity.